pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Melodía X
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Archivo:PokemonX2.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoh.:. (Discusión) 14:58 17 oct 2012 Logo De cual me hablas, de Draco Studios o de el logo de alguna novela específica? xD El aura esta en ti...Solo cree en ella... Archivo:Lucario NB.gif 20:30 17 oct 2012 (UTC) Respuesta:del de draco studios Sip Si, que Pokémon te pongo :3? --''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 14:21 19 oct 2012 (UTC)' Respuesta:Victini o keldeo Aceptada Has sido aceptada en el juego de la supervivencia. Te recomiendo que hagas alguna alianza o que te especialices en algun tipo de arma. "Que la suerte este siempre de vuestro lado" --''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 09:58 20 oct 2012 (UTC)' PD: Podrias firmar tu inscripcion, que si no no me acuerdo quien eras xD Solo una cosa Veras, en cuanto al juego, no puedo poner pokémons de la quinta generacion, y preferiria no poner legendarios en un líder de gimnasio, espero que lo compendras ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 12:40 21 oct 2012 (UTC)' Gracias n.n Gracias por el apoyo en Dragon Quest Wiki n.n agregame como amigo, ponme un Lucario y yo te pongo un Keldeo o Meloetta ok? P.D. he visto que en los mensajes que te enviamos respondes abajo, pues debes responder en nuestra discusión, ¿entiendes? --El aura esta en ti...Solo cree en ella... Archivo:Lucario NB.gif 19:26 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola. Me presento, soy Germán, uno de los Administradores de PE. Vengo debido a que tuve que borrar una Guardería que creaste y como veo que eres nueva, te explicaré como son las cosas. Lo siento, pero no se permiten Guarderías. La Guardería Central de Pokeéspectaculos fue cerrada -más no borrada aún- por lo que no se te entregarán los Pokémon/Fakemon que hayas pedido. Otra cosa... la Guardería que hiciste era de Fakemon, y aunque fuera una guardería, lo más conveniente sería no subir Fakemon a la wiki ya que para eso existe Fakémon Wiki; aquí es para las Novelas. Espero entiendas lo que te explico, que pases bien tu estancia en la Wiki. Ger~(♪)Cuando las cigarras lloren... 14:50 25 oct 2012 (UTC) Plagio Me parece muy bien que hagas novelas y tal, pero no me plagies ideas Archivo:OE3.png En tu nueva novela de luces de esperanza, he visto la sección de capítulos y me has plagiado poner la esfera Azul y la Esfera Roja en los capis, una cosa es que pongas imágenes en los laterales de los nombres de los capítulos pero no pongas la misma imagen, ya lo estas cambiando o me quejo a un administrador Archivo:OE3.png --Archivo:Moguri KH.gif ¿Quieres una Arma Artema?¡Contacta conmigo¡Kupó! 20:18 27 oct 2012 (UTC) Batalla WI-FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! bueno si quieres retarme dejame el friend code en mi discu bueno saludos y entrena bien a tus pokemon. mi codigo es 3783 7021 2997 Mister Phoenix (discusión) 12:51 18 nov 2012 (UTC) Hola! Holis, soy Paz159 y quería saber una cosa, en tu historia llamada "El Secreto del Mundo fantasía" yo me inscribí en el papel de ladrona, pero quería preguntarte si podía cambiarme a "Ayudante de Fay". Muchas gracias, disculpá las molestias. Atte: Paz159 (discusión) 02:03 8 dic 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gifLa oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? ---- Hola, soy yo de nuevo, puesto que no me contestas mi pregunta, cambiaré a "ayudante de Fay", pero si estás en contra de esto, por favor ponme un mensaje en mi discucion. Gracias. 'Paz159 (discusión) 05:18 9 dic 2012 (UTC)Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gif'La oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? Uhm... Ehm, Melody. Vi que editaste una novela que al parecer no es tuya. ¿Me explicás, por favor? c: --♪ You feel the song ''~ I do not ~'' I am one with the song ♪ 14:27 27 ene 2013 (UTC) Ah ^^U Pues en ese caso, claro que no hay ningún problema. Perdón si te hice sentir incómoda. ^^U--♪ You feel the song ''~ I do not ~'' I am one with the song ♪ 15:12 27 ene 2013 (UTC)